


Find A Cat, Get A(nother) Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dragon!Roger, Dryad!Brian, Fairy!John, Fluff, Human!Jim, M/M, Multi, Siren!Freddie, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m so sorry we made you fall in love with us, we do not know how that happened.”“I really don’t mind.”





	Find A Cat, Get A(nother) Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supernatural/Fantasy AU

Brian carded his fingers through John’s hair, gently scratching over his scalp as they were lying on the grass in their small yard, enjoying the early morning sun. John was half asleep against him and Brian, who had never been a morning person, wasn’t far behind him. 

** **

He sighed contently, eyes falling shut, slowly drifting into a doze, his hand stilling, still tangled in John’s hair.

** **

A soft meow startled him awake, his flinch waking John, too. Right next to them sat a grey tabby cat with its tail curled around its paws. Its green eyes were trained on them and Brian chuckled softly. 

** **

“Hello there, lovely.” John said, holding out his hand for the cat to smell it. “Where do you come from?” 

** **

The cat rubbed its head against his hand, purring softly. Brian scratched its chin. 

** **

“Do you belong to any of our neighbours?” he asked as if there was any chance it would answer. 

** **

The cat didn’t seem to be shy or hostile at all as it stepped closer to them and curled up next to them, pressed up against Brian’s side. He exchanged a look with John, a smile on the younger man’s face. 

** **

“Look at you, working your dryad charm on stray cats.” 

** **

“I’m not ‘working my charm’. Animals like me and you know that.”

** **

John laughed, kissing his cheek before settling back down on his Brian’s chest, one hand petting the cat. Brian rolled his eyes fondly and rested his hand between his shoulder blades. 

** **

That was how Freddie and Roger found them. 

** **

Freddie let out a shrill sound at the sight at the cat, immediately dropping to his knees besides them, making kissing and cooing noises at it. The cat loved it apparently, purring loudly, eyes closed as it leaned into his touch. 

** **

“Oh, what a darling! Where does this beautiful baby come from?” 

** **

Roger unceremoniously dropped next to them, kissing both of them as a greeting. 

** **

“She just showed up here, we don’t know who she belongs to.” Brian said. 

** **

Freddie picked her up and put her into his lap, where she stayed happily, kneading his thigh. The siren kept cooing and making some more inhuman noises but she didn’t seem to mind that. 

** **

“How do you know she’s a girl?” Roger wanted to know. 

** **

“Intuition.” 

** **

John got up with a lingering kiss to Brian’s lips. Roger playfully slapped his ass, making him yelp and swat at him. He just giggled and took his place on top of Brian, nuzzling into his neck as he lazily mouthed at the dark mark on his neck he had left there the night before. 

** **

“She doesn’t look very lost to me.” John observed as he stood next to Freddie. “She probably belongs to a neighbour or something.”

** **

They continued playing with the cat for a little bit until it was time for lunch. Reluctantly, Freddie separated from the feline. Inside their apartment, they could hear her meowing from the yard. More than once, he got up and tried to spot her from the window. They had to coax him away and during lunch, he kept looking towards the windows, more playing with his food instead of eating it. 

** **

Shortly after, it started raining and Freddie shoved Roger’s legs off his lap and got off the sofa, already pulling on a jacket. 

** **

“Freddie, what are you doing?” 

** **

“I’m going to look for her! It’s raining! I can’t leave her outside in this weather!” 

** **

Brian rushed after him, hearing the other two behind him. 

** **

It wasn’t raining overly hard but it was cold and windy. It probably didn’t bother Freddie that much as he was a siren but Roger hissed when they stepped outside. None of them got back in, though, instead walking around the yard, trying to spot the cat or coaxing her out of her hiding spot by making various noises, hoping to catch the cats attention. 

** **

It was John who finally found her, curled up in a bush. He managed to get her out and Freddie wrapped her up into his jacket to protect her from the rain as he carried her inside. 

** **

Back in their apartment, she kept close to Roger, drawn to him by- what they assumed- was his higher than usual body temperature. Freddie found some left-over fish in the fridge and filled a bowl with it and placed it on the floor, along with a bowl of water. 

** **

The cat curled up in their bed that night, squeezed in between Brian and Roger. 

** **

+++

** **

Brian sat on the floor, wriggling a piece of yarn while the cat- Freddie had called her Darling- hid beneath the kitchen table, wriggling her butt in preparation for her attack. She caught the string, almost crashing into the sofa in the process and Brian laughed while Darling wrestled with her toy. 

** **

It was still raining quite badly outside and they all had been confined to the apartment when they didn’t want to get wet. Of course, Freddie wasn’t bothered by the weather at all and had offered to go to the store when they ran out of milk. None of them except Roger had a problem with it, actually. 

** **

He managed to snatch the yarn, dangling it in front of her and made her jump to catch it. 

** **

An explosion from the TV made him look up to where Roger and John were curled up together on the sofa, watching some kind of action movie. Roger caught him looking and winked at him. Brian rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, which only made him wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. 

** **

Darling jumped at him, attacking his hand, biting his hand without any force behind it just to immediately lick it. Brian laughed, wiggling his fingers before gently pulling her off and kissing her little forehead. She purred happily. 

** **

The door opened, then, and in came Freddie, carrying two big bags and looking drenched but not unhappy. 

** **

“I come bearing gifts, my sweetlings!” 

** **

Darling let out a mewl and trotted over to him to rub herself along his legs, her tail flickering in excitement. 

** **

Brian got up to take the bags from him while squatted down to pet her. 

** **

“Hello, beautiful! I have missed you!” 

** **

Freddie went to their bedroom to change into dry clothes and John got up to help Brian put the groceries away. Darling jumped on the kitchen counter, curious about every item, getting in their way constantly, purring the whole way through and trying to climb on their shoulders. 

** **

Once everything was sorted and put into their respective place, they settled down on the sofa with Darling curled up on the backrest. 

** **

It was quiet and domestic until Darling suddenly jumped up and sprinted to one of the windows, yowling loudly and startling all of them. She was scratching at the glass, jumping and screaming. 

** **

“What’s wrong with her?” Roger yelled. 

** **

Freddie rushed to her and tried to calm her down, without success. 

** **

“What does she want?” John asked. “Is it something outside?”

** **

The siren peered out the window, trying to spot what was upsetting her so much. 

** **

“I don’t know! All I can see is a guy with an umbrella!” 

** **

“Brian, what does she want?” 

** **

“I don’t know! That’s not how that works! I don’t speak cat! It’s more like an empath thing and she is very upset!” 

** **

Brian managed to wrangle Darling off the window sill and while she was still yowling, she settled down a little bit and didn’t try to scratch him or anything. Roger pushed Freddie from the window to open it and leaned outside, trying to spot anything. 

** **

Darling let out a loud yell and Brian let her go, afraid he had hurt her. Immediately, she was back on the window sill. 

** **

“Opal!” Came a voice from the street and Freddie and Brian tried to see what was going on. 

** **

There was a man with an umbrella- just as Freddie said- and he was looking up at their window, looking relieved and happy. Darling meowed happily. 

** **

“Oh shit! Are you her owner?” Freddie called down. 

** **

“Yes!” 

** **

They exchanged a quick look and John threw a quick glamour over them, hiding the small things that gave them away as non-human before they rang the man up. 

** **

He had short, dark hair and kind brown eyes and his clothes were damp, especially his lower pant legs and his arms. It seemed like his umbrella hadn’t protected him very well from the rain. 

** **

Darling- or Opal, apparently- immediately rushed towards him, chattering and meowing. 

** **

“Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere the past two days!”

** **

“Oh my, you’re absolutely drenched, darling! Come in, we’ll make you a cup of tea until it clears up a bit!” 

** **

Roger stiffened besides Brian and he grabbed his hands to squeeze it reassuringly. He watched obviously displeased as Freddie guided the man, who introduced himself as Jim, into their apartment. 

** **

A few minutes later, Jim was sitting in their kitchen, wearing one of Freddie’s shirt and John’s sweatpants, drinking a cup of tea with Opal curled up on his lap, purring contentedly. 

** **

“I’m terrible sorry for intruding and imposing like this. I can’t thank you enough to take care of Opal.” 

** **

Freddie placed a plate of biscuits on the table. Roger’s leg was bouncing underneath the table and he kept glancing towards Jim a lot, mouth a thin line. John sat next to him, their thighs pressed together to ground him a little bit. 

** **

“Oh, it was no trouble at all. She was a real darling, right baby?” 

** **

Freddie crouched down, scratching Opal’s chin before he sat down, too. Brian hooked his ankle around Roger’s. 

** **

Jim and Opal only stayed for a couple of hours until the rain slowed down a little bit, promising to return the borrowed clothes as soon as he cleaned them, his own- still damp- clothes wrapped up in a towel. He thanked them again and then left. 

** **

Roger sighed, visibly relieved as John’s glamour fell and pulled them into the bedroom to work out the territorial feelings that he had suppressed during the visit.

** **

+++

** **

John was making breakfast a couple of days later when the doorbell rang. He cleaned his hands quickly and threw a quick glamour over himself before he opened the door to reveal Jim. 

** **

“Hello, John.” 

** **

He smiled gently and John returned it. Jim held up the bag they had given him for his clothes. 

** **

“Oh, thank you. Do you want to come in?” he asked. 

** **

“Ah, no, thank you, I’ll have to get back to work, my break is already almost over. I just wanted to return this real quick and say thanks again.” 

** **

John took the bag and watched him leave, peering through the spy hole as Jim walked down the hallway. The clothes smelled freshly washed and flowery. 

** **

+++

** **

Opal showed up again a week later, sitting in front of their door as Freddie came home and he stared at the cat for a few seconds before he laughed. Opal blinked at him and trotted over to him, climbing up his pants to get up his shoulders. 

** **

“What the hell are you doing back here, my dear? Are you worrying Jim again?” 

** **

She purred happily and licked his cheek. 

** **

“If you keep showing up here, we’ll have to ask your dad for his number so he doesn’t have to worry so much.” 

** **

She kept him company for the evening, sleeping next to him or cuddling up to him while purring and licking his hands when she could reach them. Eventually, she got up and waited at their door until he let her out. 

** **

+++

** **

Roger was woken by their phone ringing and he groaned as he struggled to his feet, almost stumbling into a wall. 

** **

“H’llo?” 

** **

“Roger? I am terrible sorry to disturb you this early but is Opal with you?” 

** **

He suppressed a yawn and looked around their apartment. There was a tail sticking out from their bookcase and he chuckled. 

** **

“Yeah, she is here.” 

** **

“Thank you, I was getting worried. I’m sorry for the troubles. Have a good day, Roger.” 

** **

“You too, Jim.” 

** **

+++

** **

Brian peered over Jim’s shoulders, watching him knead the bread dough. John was hovering by his other side, also watching with interest. Behind them, Roger and Freddie were playing scrabble at the table, arguing over whether or not a word actually counted. 

** **

“You really never made bread?” Jim asked. 

** **

“No, never.” they answered in unison. 

** **

Jim put the bread into oven and then they joined the other two in their game, giving tips and laughing at the words they came up with. Roger fetched one of his wine bottles and since they didn’t have any wine glasses they used the champagne glasses they had. Opal stretched across the scrabble board. 

** **

Later, they tried the bread Jim made and it was delicious. 

** **

+++

** **

“So you usually hang out here?” Jim asked, letting his eyes rake over the yard, smiling. 

** **

Roger laughed and threw his legs into his lap, wiggling his toes against his thigh until Jim flicked his nose. 

** **

“Yeah, Deaks and Bri like the trees. Sometimes, we drive to a lake so Freddie can get a good swim in. But most of the time we’re here or in the apartment. When we’re not working that is.”

** **

Brian finished the flower crown he had been braiding and placed it on Freddie’s head. He got a kiss for his troubles and then went on to work on the next one. He could see Jim blushing out of the corner of his eye. 

** **

“Sorry.” he said, not wanting to embarrass their new friend. 

** **

“No, no! It’s alright. I wasn’t- I didn’t-” 

** **

Freddie simply cut Jim off with a quick peck and Jim’s blush traveled down his neck. Roger cheered and John laughed while Brian rolled his eyes. 

** **

“No need to be jealous, dear. Brian will make you a crown, too.” 

** **

Jim groaned and buried his face in his hands, his chuckles muffled. John sat down next to him, bumping their shoulders together before he went back to reading his book. 

** **

+++

** **

Freddie’s singing woke Brian and he hummed tiredly, listening to the otherworldly sounds. It sounded almost like words but just off enough to sound magical. It was soothing and Brian shuffled beneath the covers, basking in the remains of his dreams. 

** **

His hand brushed a warm body next to him and he curled towards him, resting his forehead against his side, one hand resting on his chest. The smell of coffee and sandalwood told him it was Jim.

** **

He noticed him trembling underneath his hand and frowned, opening his eyes to look at him. 

** **

Jim was staring at the door, eyes wide and tears in his eyes. 

** **

“You haven’t heard him sing yet.” Brian realized. 

** **

Jim looked at him, mutely shaking his head. Brian smiled gently, leaning up to kiss him softly, brushing the tears off his face. 

** **

“He sings a lot for us.” Brian murmured between kisses. “You get used to it after a while.” 

** **

They made out for a while longer, then Brian actually coaxed Jim out of bed even if it was far too early for his taste to join Freddie in the living room. He was sitting at the piano. When he spotted them, he stopped and jumped up to greet them with a kiss.

** **

“Good morning, my loves!” 

** **

“Morning, Fred, will you play us something happy?” Brian asked. 

** **

Freddie grinned and nodded, returning to the piano. Brian and Jim settled down on the floor next to him, listening to him with closed eyes, their fingers tangled together. 

** **

+++

** **

Opal bumped her head against Brian’s chin, making him laugh and kiss her forehead. She was purring loudly, digging her claws into his shoulder. He pressed his face into her fur but looked up when he heard a camera shutter. 

** **

Jim looked almost apologetic but more fond than anything else, lowering his phone. 

** **

“Sorry, I don’t know how to turn the sound off.” 

** **

John scoffed and reached across Roger, who was lying over both his and Jim’s lap to snatch his phone from his hands. 

** **

“No offense, sweetheart, but who the fuck doesn’t know how to do that? You mute it. Look, like this.” 

** **

John did something on the phone, then aimed it at Roger. He pulled a face and put up his middle fingers. There was no sound and the fairy showed Jim the pic he had taken. 

** **

“I’m a fairy and I know that!” 

** **

“You have a weird obsession with technology!” Freddie said, popping a strawberry into his mouth. “Your opinion doesn’t matter. I love you, Deaky, but it doesn’t matter.” 

** **

Brian chuckled, then made a strangled sound when Opal used him as a stepping stone to jump onto the shelf behind him. Immediately, Freddie threw his arm over his shoulders and pulled him flush against him but made kissing noises at Opal who chittered back, much to Freddie’s glee. 

** **

He tangled his fingers into Brian’s hair, mussing up his curls. 

** **

“I’m making this my phone background.” Jim said, then paused. “John?”

** **

John stared at Jim with a blank face for a second, then held out his hand. 

** **

“You’re lucky you’re the cutest of us because I wouldn’t tolerate this from Roger.” 

** **

They laughed at Roger insulted noise and after he admitted that Jim was, in fact, the cutest of the bunch, he got a kiss from John and from Jim which made him happy enough to cause his tail to swish. 

** **

Freddie’s hand that wasn’t in Brian’s hair came to rest on the small strip of skin that his ridden up shirt left exposed, gently thumbing over his hip bone. 

** **

“I love you.” Jim said softly. 

** **

“We love you too, darling.” Freddie said.

** **

Roger grabbed his hand, grinning widely. John groaned.

** **

“Oh, now you’ve done it! Do not let him seduce you into moving in! He will try and he is very convincing as you can see.” 

** **

“I wasn’t convinced to move in.” Brian said, frowning. 

** **

Roger waggled his eyebrows at him and threw him a kiss. Brian sighed but Freddie pretended to catch it and pressed it against his lips. 

** **

“That wasn’t meant for you, you wanker!” Roger chucked a pillow at Freddie but missed so hard it made them cackle. “And who says I didn’t seduce you, Bri? Maybe I’m just that good.” 

** **

“I’m so sorry we made you fall in love with us, we do not know how that happened.” 

** **

Jim laughed, the look on his face was filled with love and Brian actually felt himself choking up a little bit, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

** **

“I really don’t mind.” 


End file.
